Various electronic imaging systems utilize a color image sensor to capture color images of a scene. Color perception, however, is a function of surrounding lighting conditions. An object imaged under one set of lighting conditions may be considered to have different colors than under a different set of lighting conditions. The identification of colors by such color imaging systems may thus be volatile.